Memories
by Bumblebeeyourself
Summary: What if when Tris was affected by death serum in the chamber at the end of Allegiant the death serum was memory serum and she wakes up the next morning forgetting everything! All credit for this idea goes to booksfan110, thanks soooo much for giving me permission to use this theory! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I** **begin I just want to make sure you know that the concept of this book is one that booksfan110 originally wrote about. When I read it I wanted to write my own story based on their concept. I have gotten their permission, so once you have read this make sure you check out their page! This is only the first chapter.  
ENJOY!**

TRIS

I wake up with a jolt. I sit up strait and look around. I am confused; I am in a hospital room, there is strange man I don't recognise sitting next to me. He looks at me and starts to cry.

"Tris, you are OK how do you feel?" He asks me,

"I'm sorry I think you have the wrong room, my name is Beatrice Prior,"

"I know who you are Beatrice, don't you remember me?" He asks looking sad and just as confused as I am. Finally someone I recognise walks in. It's Caleb, but he is wearing blue, like he's in erudite.

"Caleb! Im glad you are here, but what on earth are you wearing? The choosing ceremony isn't till later today,"

They look at me like I'm crazy.

"Did you choose erudite! Did I miss my own choosing ceremony! Where is Mum?" I say tears in my eyes, something weird has gone on.

"Beatrice, what day is it today?" Strange man asks me,

"Today is the day of my choosing ceremony," I tell him honestly. This must upset him because it make him cry.

"I leave this to you Caleb, I'll send Natalie in. Be brave Beatrice," he says as he leaves. I look around. I'm in a hospital room, all the walls are candour white. There is a mirror on the far left wall, I ignore it I'm still abnegation, there is a light box displaying several scans of my brain and a shelf filled with tiny bottles of of colourful liquid, there is a tube entering my wrist obviously filled with one of these liquids. My mum walks in and rushes over to grabs my hands, which for her is an extreme display of affection,

"Beatrice, honey I'm so glad you are OK," she says and tears run down her rosy cheeks.

"Mum, I think that she was exposed to the memory serum in the chamber not the death one, she thinks it's the morning her choosing ceremony. She didn't know why I was in blue. Mum she has forgotten who Four is!" Caleb tells my mother. She looks at me with apologetic eyes and strokes my hair gently.

"Beatrice, sweetheart we will let you rest, I love you," She says and leaves with Caleb. There is a glass panel in the right wall revealing a small waiting room. Mum hugs strange man and the she and Caleb leave. Strange man sits down on one of the little chairs in the room. He rests his elbows of his knees and rests his head in his hands, I think he is crying. I don't know why, I have no idea who he is. I roll over and try to sleep.

 **Thanks again to booksfan110 for letting me use their idea!**

 **Keep Reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO MY LOVERLIES! HERE IS THE NEXT MEMORIES CHAPTER! I HAVE ANOTHER TRIS CHAPTER THAN ONE FROM TOBIAS' POV COMING SOON!**

 **Tris**

The next morning when I wake up strange man and mum are chatting in the waiting room on the other side of the glass, mum has her arm wraped around his shoulders and is comforting him. She looks up and sees that I am awake. She signals hims to stay and she walks in, coming right over to my bed to hug me.

"How are you feeling, beautiful?" She asks me in a comfortingly sweet voice,

"I'm fine but still confused about heaps!" I tell her,

"Shoot," she says "I'll be happy to answer all your questions,"

"Ok so, what is the real date? What faction did I choose? Who is that man who's staying in the waiting room and what on earth happened to me?" I ask her. She looks around as if the answers are written on the ceiling.

"I have an idea, I'm going to get that strange man and he can answer all your questions. I love Beatrice," She says and walks away. Strange man walks in sits by my bed.

"Hello, my name is Beatrice, but I get the feeling you already know that," I say shyly,

"Yeah I know who you are Beatrice. Your mum tells me you have some questions?" he replies

"What's the date?" I ask thinking I should get the simply questions out of the way first,

"It is the 23 of October it has been 3 years since your choosing ceremony," he says and looks at me comfortingly, I feel hot tears in the back of my eyes but I keep going,

"What faction did I choose?" I ask him

"Dauntless, thats how I know you, I was your trainer for initiation," he says he seems sad now.

"I'm sorry I forgot who you are, what is your name?" He looks at me wide eyed,

"My name is Tobias but you were the only person who knew about my real name, everyone calls Four, because I have 4 fears," he explains. This makes me smile, the fact that I was in on his secret.

"Ok then Tobias, how many fears did I have? And did I do any well at initiation?"

"Are you kidding? You ranked first! You were the first jumper and you have only six fears, thats the second lowest ever," he says and I think I hear little pride in his voice.

"What else did I do?" I ask him hoping that is not a vein or a silly question,

" You were the most selfless girl in the group of initiates!" he goes on to tell me about the times I stood up to some guy named Eric and how he threw knives at me. I am in awe of everything I've done.

"So, how did I end up here?" his eyes water and he almost begins to cry.

"Beatrice, I don't think I can be the one to tell you that. I'm going to get your mum for this question and once you come to terms with that the doctors say that your family or I can take you at for 2 hours at a time to look around, Ok?" he tells me,

"Are you part of my family?" I ask, he smiles at this question,

"Once I told you that I would be your family, that I would look after you, but I guess you don't remember that," He says shyly looking at the ground.

"Thank you, for answering my questions, Tobias," I say and watch as he leaves and sends my mum in.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE THE ONLY WAY FOR ME TO IMPROVE MY WRITTING IS IF I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING WRONG! TALK TO YOU LATER LOVELIES!**

 **KEEP READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO LOVERLIES! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, TOBIAS POV IS COMING NEXT! HOPE YOU ENJOY**

 **Tris**

"What happened to me Mum?" I question, getting frustrated at my family's reluctance to answer one simple question.

"Honey to answer that question I would need to re-tell the story of your life and that would take weeks. To put it simply you have been affected by some memory serum," She says and glances over to the window where Tobias is sitting, then her gaze arrives on me,

"Let's go for a walk," She says and helps me out of bed and over to the bathroom where there is a case of black clothes and photo albums,

"Tobias brought those over from your apartment," She tells me, I glance into the box the clothes are all black with the exception of one grey top that looks like a night gown,

"Thank him while I get dressed, I'll look at the photos when we get back," I tell her as she leaves.

I pull out some black skinny jeans and a black tank top and leather jacket, I put them on and find a pair of combat boots in the case. I walk over to the mirror, I look older than 16, the I remember that it has been three years, that makes me 19, wow I'm 19! I pull my hair out and comb it through, leaving it out cascading over my shoulders, it is longer than I remember it.

When I leave the bathroom Tobias and mum are waiting.

"Come on Beatrice," my mum says and she comes over and takes my hand. I smile at Tobias, we walk out side the the glass sliding doors of the reception and out onto the street, the cool breeze blows through my hair, it feels nice to be out in the fresh air. We walk around and finally we reach a place that looks familiar although I'm sure I have never been here before, there is a carousel and a large circular ride with carts hanging off it.

"Wow!" say staring at the ferris wheel,

"Yeah it's pretty cool," Tobias answers, then I have a great idea,

"Can I climb it?" I ask, for some reason this makes Tobias laugh,

"Yes, but I'll come with you," I smile at this and run over to the metal ladder.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO MY LOVELIES! I AM ALIVE! I HAVE HAD NO INTERNET FOR THE PAST 4 DAYS IT I COULD NOT POST (1ST WORLD PROBLEMS *UGH*) SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MEMORIES!**

 **Tobias**

I watch as Tris runs over the the ferris wheel and I follow after her smiling remembering the last time we climbed it. I was so upset when she woke up and had no idea who I was, I loved someone who thought I was a stranger. The doctors say that something could trigger her memory and she will get it back, I hope they are right. Natalie and I have a plan to take Beatrice to all the important places she has been, today we will do all the dauntless places like the pier and headquarters and if none of them trigger her than we will take her to Abnegation and her school. I hope something make it come back. We climb the rusted metal ladder getting higher and higher until Tris turns her head down to look at me,

"Let's stop here, I mean look at the view!" she yells with a smile from ear to ear,

"Alright," I say my voice a little shaky from the height but it doesn't bother Tris so I push it aside. She is amazing, I climb up a little higher to the small platform in the centre of the wheel where Tris is standing, I pull myself up so I'm standing next to her, my palms start to sweat and I feel like I can't breath, I hate heights and apparently Tris picks up on this and she takes one of my hands in hers and squeezes it,

"It's OK, everyone's afraid of something, think about how beautiful the view is, or think about slowing your breaths and heart rate," she tells me as she squeezes my hand and lets it go.

"And how do you know so much about this Beatrice?" I ask her,

"I have no idea, it's just something I remember someone saying, maybe Caleb or my dad, a teacher, I don't know some guy told me when I was about to do something scary, but thinking about it makes me dizzy," she says, oh my god, she is remembering, I told her that before she went through the fear simulator! She is remembering! I feel my heart rate slow,

"See, I was right!" Tris says happily

"Come on lets get down," I say, eager to get my feet back of solid ground, I take one more look around at the view, you can see for miles from up here it looks different during the day, we climb down together Tris with a huge smile on her face. We get back onto solid ground and I smile at Natalie and she hugs us both,

"That was so cool!" Tris squeals, so the ferris wheel didn't bring back her memory. I guess I will just have to take her to head quarters, I shake my head at Natalie and she smiles reassuringly.

"Ok, so I'm getting really tired so I think I will go home, but Tobias, could you take Beatrice to Dauntless?" Natalie asks, so she has a plan, I nod in agreement. I look at Tris, at first she looks unsure but it fades and she smiles. I love her smile, I hope her memories come. Natalie leaves and Tris turns to face me,

"So how do we get to dauntless?" she asks, I smile

"This way," I grab her hand and surprisingly she squeezes it and runs along side me, I lead her to the train tracks, I hear the grinding of the tracks and and wind running along side the train as it grinds along the tracks,

"Get ready to run!" I yell and have one last good look at that smile I love so much

 **I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN IMPROVE MY WORKS!**

 **KEEP READING, ZOBO**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO LOVERLIES! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY FOR BEING SO SLACK WITH THE UPLOADING, I WILL TRY TO GET SOME MORE CHAPTERS UP FOR BOTH MY STORIES IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS! I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL NEXT WEEK SO THINGS MIGHT BECOME SLOWER FROM THEN ON :( BUT ANYWAY ENJOY!**

 **Tris**

When Tobias tells me to run I am not sure what he means but then I hear the train grinding down on it's tracks coming closer and closer towards us, oh, we have to jump on the train. Wait, we have to jump on a train! A moving train! I look at Tobias with my thoughts expressed through one simple facial expression- confusion, he understands and pats me on the shoulder and says

"Trust your instincts," ok so I must subconsciously know how to do this, somehow. The train rushes towards us and we start to run, the train inches closer and I grab the handle on the outside and jump so I am holding myself up and swing my legs into the cart, so that was easy. Tobias jumps in after me and smiles clearly proud. I sit down on a seat suspended on the far side of the metal cart and Tobias comes and sits next to me.

" What will we do when we get to dauntless?" I ask him, wondering what he has in mind,

"I will give you a tour of the place and then you can stay over at my apartment tonight, tomorrow Natalie will come over and we can look at some old photos, or go to abnegation," he tells me and my stomach drops when he says I can stay over at his apartment wondering what he has in mind, but if mum trusts him than I guess I should too. We ride the train for what fells like an age until Tobias stands up and tells me it's time to jump. Wait jump? Ok so I guess I should just trust my instincts again, I wonder at the fact that I probably had a pretty dangerous life before the serum if I subconsciously know how to jump on and off trains. A tall building seems to glide towards as and I go over to the edge of the cart my toes resting off the ledge,

"Here we go," Tobias says and rests his hand between my shoulder blades. I take a deep breath in and my body fills with adrenaline preparing me for the jump and I trust my instincts as I take a step towards the back of the car before running to the end and jumping off, taking a few steps to steady myself, wow I didn't fall, so that was easy!

"I'll go down first," Tobias tells me and we walk to whatever he is going to do first, I am confused as all I see is roof and city and skyline, but he places a hand of each of my shoulders and twists me so I'm facing a hole in the ground,

"Wait for me to call than just jump," He says with a smile, and down he goes down the hole, as I wait for his call I finally catch on to the fact that I have to jump, I can't really see the bottom so I just hope it is safe, I hear a faint call and I just jump in. I feel the wind rushing around me as the view of the roof becomes smaller and smaller, then I hear the rough sound of metal on metal as a net wraps around my body cradling me, I let out a cross between a sigh and a laugh and stare at the sky through the tiny hole, I role over and see Tobias stand on the other side of the net arms stretched out smiling, I crawl across the net and his hands brace me under the arms and pull me of the net onto solid ground,

"Let's get back to my place and then we can go for some dinner," Tobias instructs me and I follow behind him until we get to his apartment door.

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL TRIS REMEMBER? STICK AROUND FOR ANSWERS!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN MAKE THESE STORIES THE BEST I CAN! I LOVE YOU ALL AND KEEP READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO LOVERLIES! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF MEMORIES!**

 **Tris**

We walk into his apartment and I look around, it is quiet large with a kitchen and a small table off to the side, there is a bed tucked around a corner and a door that I assume leads to a bathroom. And then I see it, a crisp white wall with the words 'Fear God Alone' haphazardly painted along the wall. Fear God Alone, Fear God Alone, I have seen that before, where have I seen it before?! It's then my memories come flooding back like a tidal wave crashing in my brain flooding my mind with recollections of my life. I remember it all, I spin quickly on the ball of my foot and run at Tobias, I rap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and kiss him, I am so happy, tears prickle my eyes and warm tears run down my cheek, he holds me close and I bring my lips down to his ear,

"I remember," I whisper.

 **SHORT AND SWEET, THAT'S HOW I LIKE IT! I LOVED WRITING THIS STORY SOOOOOO MUCH AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT TOO! PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES, NO THAT MEMORIES IS DONE I CAN FOCUS MORE ON THE WORLD AFTER ALLEGIANT! I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW (IT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING!)**


End file.
